


secrets

by whitepaint



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitepaint/pseuds/whitepaint
Summary: Here's his luck: instead of getting angry, Jaehyun smiled that dimpled smile reserved only for him.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	secrets

**Author's Note:**

> insecurity ate my stupid ass

It sucks to be gay, but he wouldn't have his life any other way. Besides, he can always turn that one negativity into a huge ass, proud as fuck, positivity. And just like any other human being, he can't be greedy. He has to take what he can get. Push would ruin everything.  
  
"Fix my hair." Jaehyun said, already sitting on a bench, holding out a rubber hair tie. "It keeps poking my eyes."  
  
"Haircut hyung" was Renjun's whinny reply. Yet he took the hair tie, gently grabbed a bunch of Jaehyun's bangs and tied them of. "Are you too primitive to understand the concept of haircut?"  
  
Here's his luck: instead of getting angry, Jaehyun smiled that dimpled smile reserved only for him. Then Jaehyun reached out to wrap his arms around his waist. Seriously, if there had been no camera, they might have done more flirting and cuddling- rendering their visit to the gym utterly pointless.  
  
But again, take what you can get. Treasures in the little things.  
  
With that in mind, his heart learned that these little things are more than enough. It swells at every smile, explodes at every laugh. His heart falls more in love with every touch. Very few and far between as they may come (he might as well declare their distance worlds apart), they are treasures.  
  
This is what he calls his luck. Rare and raw and genuine. A gem. Jaehyun is his gem. Precious and well loved. And thankfully, as if they share one heart, Jaehyun thinks (FEELS) the same way for him.  
  
"Even if I look like a hobo I know you'd still love me."  
  
"Unfortunately."  
  
Jaehyun was going to push his own luck some more, attempt another round of petty arguments maybe, but then the door is opening to a bunch of people who don't like the idea of keeping their opinions to themselves. So he let go, but made sure to look at Jaehyun straight in the eyes to tell him, if not through words, then at least through his eyes that he loves him no matter what.  
  
The negativity: if they get found out, their life is ruined for good. He's thought about it long and hard. His luck will never overwrite this negativity. Because in the grand scheme of things, this and that are different. But again, negativity into positivity, or else it's insanity.  
  
"Are you going home?"  
  
"Yeah, I still have to pack, we're going to Sapporo."  
  
"You shouldn't have tired yourself out in here then."  
  
"It's okay, I can catch up on sleep. Besides, I'll be seeing you before I leave so it's okay."  
  
The positivity: distance makes the heart grow fonder. They can be physically close to each other in public but not be allowed to touch, or literally be one ocean apart, they'll still thrive. In the comfort of the walls of their dorm, be it for a week or just a day before one of has to leave again, their hugs are warmer, kisses are sweeter, love is stronger.  
  
"Take care going home. I love you."  
  
"I love you too hyung. Fighting."


End file.
